Strange Lands
by N3vermore97
Summary: Two women find themselves pushed to breaking point in a set of events starting days after moving almost 6000 miles to mainland Japan. Pulled into the world of the Soul Society after a surprise Hollow attack the girls must balance the troubles of moving across the world and getting dragged into a whole new one. CURRENTLY REWRITING PLEASE FAV/REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE/KEEP YOU UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm just saying why waste precious time when the boxes will be here to unpack tomorrow?" I announce, my words bouncing of the walls and echoing up the corridors, it is 11pm. Although my body clock is still eight hours behind I have decided to head to bed.

"Because that's what you do when you move Ebony, you unbox things!" she shouts, her temper is wearing thin, admittedly I haven't been much help but what do you expect after a twelve and a half hour flight?

"Why can't we unpack tomorrow work doesn't start till Monday!"

"I'm sorry, would you like some cheese with your whine?" she counters,

"I am seriously rethinking moving here with you! Move to Japan I said, Take Cadance I said, It'll be fun I said" I flop down on the coffee table limbs sprawling off at all corners and let out a sigh looking up at the white ceiling. Everything in our new home is painted white. I hate it, it reminds me of a hospital.

Cadance and I had been friends for over half a decade now, at the ages of 24 and 23 we had gone through college and my undergraduate course together leaning on each other for support. I was finally qualified to teach English abroad and Cadance had finally gotten a placement at a hospital in Karakura, a large town where she would be able to work toward a PHD in medicine and bio… bio…. Umm I know this one. It's something scientific and cool sounding. Oh that was it! Biomedical science.

"Get up!" she screams; as I slowly push myself up an empty box comes sailing through the air and hits me in the face.

"What the hell was that for? You're such a hypocrite, it took you ages to unpack when we moved to Uni. Screw this." I wind my way through a labyrinth of boxes pulling my handbag off the kitchen counter and producing my mobile I begin to dial.

Unfortunately because the house is still pretty much devoid of furniture her voice carries through the empty space, "What are you doing? Get back in here and help me! Most of this stuff is yours and we still need to put up the beds"

"Geez I'm ordering a takeout what do you want?"

"You already know the number and menu for our local takeout" she blinks at me dumbfounded by my brilliant resourcefulness.

"What can I say? A good boy scout is always prepared."

"You're unbelievable" she smiles, now that's a nice change. I prefer her when she smiles, she's less annoying and shouty.

"I'll tell you what's unbelievable Cade, it's finally happening. Things are finally looking up for us. We'll be living the dream before you know it! Awesome jobs, awesome boyfriends, life will be sweet and…"

A thump echoes from the back of the house followed by the sound of something heavy dragging across the wood of our floor. It's metal, at least I think it is the way it scrapes and scratches against the wood but I'm more concerned about what's dragging it. After all we two are the only people supposed to be here and Cadance is stood in front of me pupils narrow, face white. I turn and look at her "Get your ass in one of those boxes now." It comes out more shaky and undemanding then I thought it would but she listens crawling in with the linen wrapping it around herself like a cotton coffin. The scraping is getting louder, it's almost at the door so I slide across the floor into the kitchen and hide in the pantry leaving the door open so a slither of light can get through. This is playing hell for my claustrophobia. I can feel the breath catching in my throat as I try to calm my nerves. It walks, no it glides through the doorway, a big black shape with a white mask dragging something behind. My visions gone fuzzy but I don't want to see, my eyes clamp shut like bear traps I hold my breath. A few minutes later it knocks over more boxes and my eyes whip open. I can't let it knock Cadance box so all hope of it leaving without a confrontation disappears. I force myself to concentrate; to push through this haze that has overcome my vision. I should be able to make this thing out perfectly its less than 6 feet away! Oh crap, it's less than 6 feet away. It appears in my preoccupation with coming up with a plan to save Cadance it's got bored of our unassembled flat pack furniture and wandered into the kitchen. This is so unfair, look at her in her box! She hasn't even peeked out to look and see if I'm OK. Brilliant friend you are. If I live you will never hear the end of this. I lean closer to the door pressing my face against the wood, just enough so I can see a 2cm view of what's going on. The dragging sound has stopped. I think it's gone. I finally allow my muscles to relax I place on my hand on the pantry door about to push it open when a large yellow eye flashes in front of me peering in. I scream. I wish I was brave, that I would get up and grab something to smash on its head. Instead I push myself far back into the pantry and cry.

My kitchen window smashes

"You Bastard!" I hear him scream and then a hand appears dragging the thing away from the door.

"Ichigo you must be careful, they're here I can feel their spiritual pressure but I can't pinpoint their location exactly" a boy shouts, he is different his voice is different and distinctive.

"Then what are you doing standing around a lecturing me? You and Rukia find the girls."

I stop crying, who are these people? How do they know we just moved here? This house has been empty for months. I decide we cannot trust this Ichigo and his friends. After all the thing was enough to kill us anything stronger is surely dangerous. I will have to grab Cadance and make a bolt for the door. There should be 3, Ichigo, the boy and Rukia. How hard could this be? I take a breath crouch down and burst out of the pantry. I run as burning fills my legs, going from having your knees drawn up to your chest to sprinting across the room in 20 seconds is not a fun experience. I can feel my chest tightening already. Fucking asthma. The house is totalled. Ichigo has gone through the wall and is standing in my room. He stands tall with a sword as long as his body curved like a knife its handle wrapped in cloth with no hand guard. He lifts it ready to attack, God that thing must weigh a tonne. His bright ginger hair is spiked and he's in what looks like traditional dress. I carry on running towards the living room and hear a crash behind. I assume it's the thing bursting through the walls. The boy sees me as I make it to the living room carpet. He is tall like Ichigo but that is where similarities end. He has black hair framing his face and glasses that cover piercing blue eyes. I carry on running. I have to make it to the box. Then we can get to the door and ride into town. The boy says something. I cannot make it out between the roars of the thing and the crashing of braking walls and furniture. The brick dust aggravates my chest further. Each breathe is a hard laborious task. She appears beside me, the girl I assume is Rukia. She looks like I used to at her age. Tall, thin with long dark hair in her eyes. That's all they are is kids, running around fighting this thing and trying to catch us. I make it to the box just as Rukia makes a grab for me. I open the lid and Cadance comes tumbling out. She staggers to her feet and sways, the thing must have knocked the box and hit her. I can't carry her I can barely stand myself.

"Cade! We gotta run Cade they're coming to get us!" I shake her hard and she falls to her knees.

"C'mon!" I scream my voice breaking, she tries pushing herself up but falls to the floor. I bend down and grab her underneath her arms dragging her. It's so hard to keep a hold on her my arms feel heavy, the boy and Rukia are almost on us.

"No!" I scream, I cannot let them have her. I was the one who had brought her here and I was the one who had put her in such danger. My vision begins to blacken around me. I cannot hear the others shouts properly it's like I'm under water and the chlorine is in my eyes. I feel someone try to pull me off.

"No! Let me go! No! No! No! No! No!" each time they pull me back I go back to clinging onto her. I'm almost on top of her. I have to…. I have to…. protect her from…. The thing and the…. their swords.

Something bats me out of the way and I am left on my back. I can't get up. I can't breathe. The ceiling is different. I black out.

Authors Notes:

Hi Guys!

So I've decided to go back to this story after leaving it alone for a while with a fresh perspective and what I feel is a lot more knowledge about what it is that makes a plot work and a story really sing. I will be going through all the chapters (including ones not on this website) and editing them all to just bring the cohesion and quality of the whole thing up. What I really need though is your reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Am I getting characters personalities right? Any tips or suggestions? This is the first time I've ever tried writing any fic and lets just say it's a very different process to what I expected. Any questions, suggestions or opinions just leave them down below and I'll have a look through them all. If you want to stay updated on the changes I'm making don't forget to fav either this story or me as an author so I can let you know :)

Thanks,  
N3vermore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thump.

I topple out of bed and start calling for Cadance. Where am I? The man must have brought me here, the one in the mask with the red hair. My head pounds out the rhythm of my elevated heart rate. I'm not dead. Yet. Either they want us for ransom at which point they'll realize we have no relatives here and kill us or they've killed Cadance and want to show me first. The room is very plain a small double bed, a mirror, a wardrobe and a set of draws. The door is a traditional sliding door there's a bamboo mat lying across the floor and that's about it. I go about searching the room and find an empty Sake bottle in the trash can. I carry it with me for precaution of course. My chest still hurts so I can't do much damage anyway but I'm not going down without a fight. I owe it to Cadance. All the times she's helped me and gotten me out of trouble. I have to try. I catch sight of myself in the mirror as I make my way to the door. There's dried blood around my swollen bruised nose I lift my tattered shirt and find a large bruise wrapped around my ribcage. The blues and purples flow into one another like a watercolour. I put my shirt back down. Thankfully I wore one of my longer ones that cut mid-thigh so at least I'm partly covered. I hold the bottle behind my back and slide the door open walking out into the corridor. I can hear voices in the room at the end of the corridor I pad towards them in my odd socks shaking with adrenaline. I slide the door open stepping in to face them and realise I've picked a fight I can't hope to win. Rukia, Ichigo and the other boy are knelt at the table; next to them is the man with the short red hair I can see his eyes through the mask as he looks in my direction. On the other side of the table there is a tall, tanned woman with long purple hair who looks to be quite athletic, a muscular man with blonde hair poking out from under a green and white striped bucket hat, a girl with long ginger hair and a man with red hair tied back in a lose ponytail who's covered in tattoos. I decide it's too late to leave and stand my ground.

"Where is she?" it comes out horse and the words burn all the way up my throat.

The ginger girl looks at me concerned "You shouldn't be up yet you need to rest you haven't fully recovered"

"Where is she God dammit!?" I scream with all the authority I can muster

"Calm down she's sleeping if you carry on making such a racket you'll wake her" Ichigo replies

"I don't believe you, prove it" I'm shaking. I can feel the sobs scraping my throat begging to be let out but I need to stay calm.

"Why? Do you think we've hurt her?" the tattooed one asks looking up at me with a critical eye reserved for those who silently judge.

"In the space of ten hours you have managed to break into my home, destroy it, kidnap me and take away my only friend in the whole of Japan. Tell me, why I should trust you people?"

"Orihime go and fetch Cadance and bring her here." The blonde man tilts his hat back and looks me in the eyes. "There, better?" he asks as the ginger girl leaves the room. "Sit down" he smiles his blue eyes fixed on me.

"Thank you, but I'd rather stand" I should sit down my chest has started wheezing again but it seems rude to intrude. If I am honest I'm not entirely sure of what to think of the misfits in front of me. They chased us down and brought us here yet not a single one shows an ounce of malice. It makes me feel uneasy not knowing what to expect. The one thing I do know however is this is not your typical Japanese welcome.

"Why are you holding an empty bottle of Sake? Oh, you didn't think you were going to have to use it did you?" the boy with the glasses asks, he walks towards me and takes the bottle out of my hand. I've crushed the neck and cut my hand. Blood starts to run down my fingers, I didn't even notice.

He takes the glass pieces from my palm and dropping them in a nearby bin then asks me to hold my hand up while he fetches a bandage and runs out the room.

"That was Uryu" says the blonde one. "My name is Mr. Urahara, I'm sorry we frightened you so badly, there was meant to be someone there when you woke up but you woke earlier than expected" he sighs and begins to go around the table giving introductions "Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime you know, This is Nova" he gestures to the man with the short red hair "He brought you here and next to him is my friend Yoruichi and then there's the moocher Renji"

"Hey you can't just introduce me as the moocher!"

"Why not, it's not wrong?"

"Hey!" Renji glares at Mr. Urahara. "We didn't catch your name." he says smiling at me adjusting his pony tail "We don't bite, promise" he adds.

"It's Ebony, Ebony Moore" I reply. I try a small smile out of courtesy at which point Uryu returns with a first aid kit and a bowl of water. He passes me a flannel for my nose and gets to work on cleaning my hand. He bandages it quickly and gives me another dressing for later.

"Thank you Uryu, I hope the boys and girls in my new class will be as bright as you are." It sounds cheesy but he is quite smart especially to have such good first aid knowledge at his age.

"You teach?" Yoruichi asks evidently trying to keep the conversation from slipping back into an uneasy silence.

"Yes, I will be teaching English at Karakura High School starting Monday." Suddenly Ichigo's eyes light up, I practically see the little bulb flicker on in his head when he loudly announces "Oh you're that Ms. Moore!"

"Of course she is Ichigo it's not as if Moore is a popular surname" Uryu sighs

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!

"Then don't be such a doofus" Renji adds

"Who are you calling doofus at least I…"

They fall silent when they see Orihime at the door giving them a reprimanding glare, stood in front of her is Cadance.

"Thank God you're alright" I flop onto the floor and sit cross-legged looking up at her. She's lucky she looks relatively OK only escaping with a split lip and a small cut near her hairline. Evidently last night she was concussed. Apart from that she looks fine. I'm kinda wishing I hid in a box now looking down at my bandaged hand luckily it's my left I only use that for tying my shoes.

"What happened to your face? Oh my God what happened to your hand?" she asks worry lacing her words.

"I'm fine, 'tis just a flesh wound" I add dramatically tucking my arm into my T-shirt, making Cadance smile. Only Cadance, Urahara and surprisingly Ichigo get the reference.

"I don't get it Ichigo why is it funny?" Uryu asks

"Well of course you don't get it, you haven't got a sense of humour" Renji quips

"Shut up! I bet you don't get it either idiot!"

"Yeah I do"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine then what does it mean?"

"Well umm, it's from…" Renji's answer dissolves into a string of incoherent mumbles.

Ichigo sighs "It's from a satire sketch by a bunch of British comedians called Monty Python my dad has their films. He made me watch them." He adds, you can practically hear his eyes rolling in his voice.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I reply putting my arm back through my sleeve.

"Did they treat you ok? They didn't hurt you did they, Cadance? Did they do anything… well… umm… inappropriate?

Mr. Urahara looks at me horrified "Excuse me, what kind of man do you take me for?"

Yoruichi smiles "yeah girls he's alright just wait till you get home to have a shower"

"I don't like what you're insinuating"

"Tell me I'm wrong, Kisuke" she replies burying her grin in her cup of jasmine tea.

"Ebony, I'm fine, they woke me up and gave me some breakfast then told me they'd tell us what happened last night once you were awake" she looks around the table hoping they will grasp the hint.

"I suppose I should tell you two girls now you're both awake, Tessai brew another pot of tea, it's going to be a long evening" Mr. Urahara sighs pushing the brim of his hat up and massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. "And bring coffee too, in the big mug, anyone else want one?"

I wonder if Cadance is going to cry when Tessai a large, very muscular man in an apron and glasses; presses a cup of steaming Joe into her outstretched palms, she is one of these people who tends to panic if there is blood in her caffeine system. Her simple stripy mug is dwarfed in comparison to Urahara's 'World's Best Boss!' mug which could easily hold two cups of coffee, Its characters are crudely painted in red, and it has an unevenly striped rainbow on the other side. In short it is absolutely adorable.

"Nice cup" I chip in as soon as Urahara had his coffee he began drinking it, only now that I have said this has he stopped to breathe.

"Thanks, it was a birthday present from two kids that I employ, Jinta and Ururu. Jinta did the writing and Ururu painted me a rainbow" he looks in at his coffee and grins but it fades fast. "What you two girls saw last night was a Hollow."

"Nope it looked pretty solid to me" I reply, Renji looks at me as though he's just seen my last brain cell die.

"No Ebony, they're just called Hollows"

"But why is it called Hollow if it's solid?"

"I'm getting to it!" shouts Urahara exasperated

"It just seems stupid to call it hollow if it's solid"

"Didn't you notice the hole in its chest?" he asks patronizingly

"No, Urahara, you know what I didn't, I don't know whether it was the fact that I had to hide in the worlds smallest kitchen pantry with claustrophobia, or the fact that I was too concerned about how it was going to kill me, or the fact that I was too busy running away from it and your bloody goonies!" I yell, how dare he patronize me! I don't have time for this. I don't know what happened last night and quite frankly I don't want to. Nothing good would come of it. As for Urahara and his crew just because he didn't hurt Cadance doesn't mean I'm going to let him take me by the hand and lead me off into some delusional conspiracy horizon.

"Ebony, sit back down and be quiet, listen to what he has to say." Cadance sighs

"You're not seriously suggesting we stay here, in case you forgot we weren't brought here by choice" I get up and head for the door if she wants to be like this I'll leave her with the crazy people it serves her right. She grabs my bandaged hand and pulls me to the floor.

"You will sit down! We were not brought here by choice but whatever they did saved your life you should at least show some gratitude! If you leave without this information what's to say another one won't come and kill you. Show some respect, man up and apologise!" she screams in my face, her unblinking eyes burrowing away at my soul, she lets go of my hand and I begin to cradle it in my lap the pain coursing through my arm right up to my elbow. Great now she's pissed at me.

"I'm sorry about her Mr. Urahara, Ebony has a little problem with anger management" she says sweetly making sure to smile and bat her eyelashes at the end.

"I do not have an anger management problem anymore"

"Apologise!" she whispers acidically in my ear. Fine if you want to play this game bring it on! I stand up, face Urahara and bow as low as I can.

"My most humble apologies Mr. Urahara, in actual fact I am truly grateful for the hospitality you have showered upon my friend and I, I doubt I shall ever be able to repay you. I wish only that we may intrude a little longer as you reveal to us the true nature of the peculiar goings on of last night. I dare say it shall be most enthralling. You may ask of me anything for without the kind actions of those sitting around this table both Cadance and I would no longer be here. We owe you our lives good sir. Thank you." I smile, bat my eyelashes and gently lower myself to the floor like a lady. God it's like Cambridge all over again.

"I haven't heard something that sarcastic and passive aggressive in a while." Urahara laughs. He's right the majority of it was bullshit but I did mean the last part. Cadance shoots me a look that could kill as I ask Urahara to continue. He tells us how Hollows are souls that have turned bad from loneliness or regrets that they have harboured that have kept them in the world of the living. How now that they are hollows they feed on living souls and how now they seem to want us.

"But why us?" Cadance asks her voice wavering, clearly he's spooked her. Should I be scared too? I mean Cadance is a scientist she's not very gullible so does his theory now have a scientific seal of approval? Cadance is convinced, I however am still sceptical. This sounds way too farfetched to be true. I mean come on bad spirits running around Japan sucking out people's souls. As for them coming after us the most amazing thing I can do is burp the alphabet backwards I'm not really hollow food material.

"You two girls have immense amounts of what's called spiritual power, enough to rival even some captains. It was lying dormant in your spirits however since the attack it has been activated. The only reason you girls aren't crushing Orihime and Uryu's life force is that you two are wearing power seals to seal in the bulk of your Reiryoku" what?... Shut Up! No frikin way!

"So Mr. Urahara let's say hypothetically I believe everything you've told us up to now, what would our power seals be if we were even wearing any?" I ask, I mean come on if I am wearing one of these stupid seal things how come I don't notice it?

"Ebby babe, take off your sock" replies Cadance smiling at me

"Stop calling me Ebby, Why do I even need to take my sock off? So you can goggle at my calves? Or have you developed a sort of weirdy foot fetish thing?"

"No, just take of your sock." She says grinning at me stupidly, I know that grin that's her 'I know something you don't know' grin. God it's even more annoying then I remember. Reluctantly I pull down my sky blue, knee high, sock. I stretch out my leg and look at my foot in expectation. I'm not entirely sure what for, maybe it'll start glowing or something.

"No baby, the other foot" she laughs

"Well you could have been a tad more specific, I do have two feet"

"I didn't think I'd need to, I mean it's a 50/50 chance"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you thought I was Derren Brown, you know what I'll whip out my crystal ball and do everybody's fortune right now is it?"

"Just take your other sock off, will you?" I pull down my other knee high, tiger striped sock and find a small and delicate anklet fastened around my ankle. It's about as 5mm thick and looks like silver, it's engraved with a swirling pattern that reminds me of a summer's breeze. It's beautiful to look at, with the way blue light slivers around swirls.

"It's beautiful Mr. Urahara" I smile running my fingers across the grooves, a prickling sensation flows through my fingers making the hairs on my arm stand up. It feels so alien yet completely natural. I really don't know what to think of this guy, he kidnapped me and Cadance but as she pointed out he saved our lives. He fully believes that we have these powers whether their real or not. I mean this is too much dedication for a con. Strip away everything and he's just a dork in a bucket hat and a pair of clogs.

"Buzz, Earth to Echo, Earth to Echo, Come in Echo" Cadance begins to poke me bringing me back to the here and now.

"Buzz, Roger that Charlie Hotel, Sorry, I was in a world of my own." I reply in my best radio voice

"Urahara said that Nova is ready to take us back to house whenever we want and that he'll stay there the night to make sure we're OK"

"That's very kind of you Mr. Urahara, We should be OK I think it's gone now."

"I'd rather you have protection there and not need it than need it and not have it there" He and the others give us our goodbyes as Nova walks into the room. I walk over to Kisuke and shake his hand.

"Thank you for looking after us, you're welcome at our house anytime, it would be the least we could do."

"Well look at that Yoruichi! There's a nice polite lady in their after all." He shouts much to my annoyance however Yoruichi is not paying attention she is on the other side of the room chatting with Cadance. Cadance laughs then throws her head back scattering her hair and bats her eyelashes. I sigh. As I walk towards them I can start to hear what she's saying.

"But yeah, like I said, I just condition mine" Cadance says shyly, she looks at the floor then clasps her hands together letting them dangle against her legs.

"I'd love hair as shiny as yours, mine is terrible, that's why it's stuck up in a ponytail" Yoruichi replies grabbing one of her bangs and twirling it in her fingertips sending violet strands dancing in front of her face.

"Your hairs perfect it's like amethyst silk cascading down your back." Cadance blurts out and immediately looks horrified "What I… Well what I was going to say… umm I was saying something… Conditioner! Yes just buy good quality conditioner and leave it on for 15 minutes" Cadance smiles, blushes and looks at her feet, rocking back forth a little making the skirt of her nightdress sway. I'm not paid enough to deal with this. Still at least she's flirting at someone else and not me.

"That's enough Cadancenova, time to go we have boxes to unpack and flat pack furniture to assemble" I announce grabbing her by the shoulders I start wheeling her away towards Nova.

"Don't be a stranger Yoruichi come visit for tea, you'll always be my little gemstone!" Cadance yells glancing over her shoulder at her. As we head for the door I stop when I see the kids and hold Cadance to make sure she doesn't wander off.

"I'm sorry I had to meet you this way guys, I'll see you on Monday for our first lesson. Stay safe and turn up in one piece." The three of them smile in reply. With that Nova grabs our hands and I feel the world around me move away without me walking. Air rushes past my head but I can hear perfectly and before Urahara's living room disappears completely I overhear something I probably shouldn't of.

"Do you think they'll make it Urahara?" Yoruichi asks

"I don't know" He sighs pushing his hat brim down and casting a shadow over his eyes. Before I can register what they've said we are already stood in the rubble of our kitchen.

Authors Notes:

Hi Guys!

So I've decided to go back to this story after leaving it alone for a while with a fresh perspective and what I feel is a lot more knowledge about what it is that makes a plot work and a story really sing. I will be going through all the chapters (including ones not on this website) and editing them all to just bring the cohesion and quality of the whole thing up. What I really need though is your reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Am I getting characters personalities right? Any tips or suggestions? This is the first time I've ever tried writing any fic and lets just say it's a very different process to what I expected. Any questions, suggestions or opinions just leave them down below and I'll have a look through them all. If you want to stay updated on the changes I'm making don't forget to fav either this story or me as an author so I can let you know :)

Thanks,  
N3vermore


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the kitchen one thing springs to mind, I am not amused. Sure it kinda looked like it was a hospital ward but now it looks like a scrap heap. The only positive is that in the fight they destroyed a wall so at least now we have an open plan kitchen diner, which Cadance will like.  
"I'm not cleaning this up" I announce as Cadance starts shifting rubble from a cupboard door and pulls out the broom, a vacuum cleaner, a rag and a bottle of antibacterial surface cleanser. I think we're going to need something with a bit more of a punch. Like industrial bleach and a skip. Nova announces he is tired from teleporting us both and decides to lie down. Typical man, never around when there's cleaning to be done. I get Cadance to start assembling our furniture as I start throwing bricks into the empty boxes and dragging them out to the front garden. The sun swings around at 6 am as Cadance lies sleeping on my new bed in my room and I start vacuuming up the smaller rubble and dust in a meek attempt save our nice wood flooring. The landline starts to ring. This is weird because I didn't even know we had a landline, I follow the noise to the kitchen and see it on the wall by the pantry. You'd think after all that time I spent in there, the night before last I would have noticed. I pick up.  
"Good Morning, you've reached Miss Moore, May I ask who's calling?" I begin in what Cadance refers to as my 'phone voice' where I enunciate more and try to drop my valleys accent as best I can. I hear a person clear their throat on the other end of the line.  
"Hello Miss Moore, I'm Mr. Kyoraku from the Karakura employment agency, I hope I haven't called at a bad time. I've been asked to call you this morning to check that you had arrived and settled in ready for your first day of work at Karakura High school." He replies in a deep almost sleepy voice. I cover the phone as I yawn and tuck it between my neck and shoulder as I start the vacuum back up.  
"Thank you for calling Mr. Kyoraku, it was very kind of you to do so"  
"I'm sorry it's hard to hear you over that noise in the background"  
"Oh how rude of me, I was cleaning I'm sorry"  
"I was under the impression you flew over a little under two days ago Miss Moore. Surely you can't need to clean that bad" Shit he's got me… employment agency man is on to me. Mr. Urahara said I mustn't tell anyone what happened. Oh god what do I tell him, he could tell the school.  
"We had a little moving in bash you could say" I announce looking at the mess around me for inspiration "you know how it is, good sake and new friends and the mess gets left till the morning" I laugh nervously. The last place I would be is a party but he doesn't need to know that.  
"I've been asked to ask you how will you be arriving this morning Miss Moore?" he asks yawning. Something about this just doesn't feel right, then again I'm probably just tired too.  
"I'll be taking my motorcycle"  
"Thank you very much Miss Moore you've been very helpful. Hope you have a good first day at work" he yawns then hangs up as Cadance toddles into the room.  
"Who was that?" she asks rubbing her eyes as she flops onto the sofa.  
"A Mr. Kyoraku from the employment agency checking we got here ok."  
She looks at me bewildered as she drags a brush through her hair "I thought the guy was Mr. Morioka"  
"So did I, perhaps he's another employee" I reply, don't do this to me dude, I've been up all night please don't turn this into a game of twenty questions I might actually cry.  
"Let me check the number" she announces lightly pushing me away from the phone and unintentionally yawning in my face, full of her usual morning charm I see.  
"This isn't even the same number Eb" she moans monotonously. Wait… What?!  
"Crap crap crap! It's 6:15 I gotta get ready for work" I shout running into my room and pulling through my black bag of clothes to find something to wear. After managing to tangle myself in a pair of tights like a five year old trying to dress herself, I settle on a pair of plum skinny fit jeans, a baggy white shirt and my black waistcoat covered in pin badges. I pick up my pair of battered black converse and throw them in the general direction of my panniers as I walk back into the living room announcing "How do I look?"  
"Ravishing Darling" Cadance jokes between mouthfuls of Bran flakes. God how can she eat those things they taste like cardboard.  
"I'm being serious" I whine. I'm nervous enough as it is without her teasing me. I pull my fresh dressing out of my jeans pocket and set about re-bandaging my hand. Cadance looks at me, sighs and does it herself because I am 'as much use as a chocolate teapot' apparently.  
"If I was you I'd put some concealer on that nose, the swelling's gone but it's still pretty bruised" she adds grabbing my chin and tilting my head this way and that. At 7:45 with makeup applied and shoes, brush and folder in my panniers ready to go, I wiggle into my leathers and pull on my motorcycle boots. Cadance mutters something about good luck and cleaning while I'm gone as I poke my head through into my helmet pulling my visor up. I smile at Cadance, then realize she can't see it through the helmet so resort to putting my thumbs up and shouting 'Ciao!' as I head out the door and start Henry up. Henry is 600 CC's of Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R in official Kawasaki lime green. He is my beauty, my pride and joy. I arrive at Karakura high school just after the bell rings. I park and run in taking the steps two at a time. When I get to the top I peek in through the door window and find my students milling around inside. They seem like a fun, bright bunch. I push the door open as I hear a boy scream  
"Oh my God! Ichigo you totally gotta come and check this out guys! Some totally bad ass dude just pulled up on an awesome motorbike. I wanna go touch it c'mon guys! Miss Moore is running late and the bike guy's not gonna notice." He shouts over excitedly  
"Shut up Keigo!" Ichigo yells lobbing a textbook at his head.  
"If anybody touches my bike without my permission they will get a week's worth of after school detention" I reply calmly as I place my panniers on my desk, pull my gloves off and remove my helmet. I run my hands over my pixie cut in an attempt to minimise my helmet hair.  
"Oh my God Ichigo it's a chick! That's so totally badass, I'm Keigo, and I take it you must be the sub till Miss Moore gets here from England" he adds grinning. I walk over and shake his hand.  
"Hello Keigo, I'm Miss Moore, It's lovely to meet you. I'm actually from Wales not England but let's work on putting that enthusiasm and excitement into your work is it?" I walk back over to the blackboard wading through a sea of whispers. In big block capitals is written 'YOUR NEW TEACHER WILL BE MISS MOORE'  
"Anybody know how this got here?" I ask pointing at it smiling. A hand towards the back of the class goes up which it soon transpires is attached to Uryu's body.  
"One of the other teachers wrote it when they let us into your classroom." He adds looking at me as though he is not impressed with how my official first impression is panning out. I ignore it, grab a board rubber and get it rid of the letters that are filling my chalkboard.  
"Hi everyone, I'm going to be your new teacher you can call me Ebony." I write my name in the centre of the board and draw a cloud around it. "I know getting a new teacher can be strange so I figured the first half of this lesson could be me getting to know you and vice-versa. So go ahead ask me anything you want." I announce putting the chalk down on my desk as they stare back at me wide eyed. I sense this is not how they expected this to go at all. I kick of my bike boots under the desk and put on my cons. I then wiggle out of my leathers revealing the outfit underneath, much to a few of the boy's surprises. I mean I know they're teenagers but do you really think I'd strip for you? I wait ten minutes and there is still no reply.  
"Ok… evidentially you aren't used to being taught like this so I guess we can learn about each other as we go along." Sheesh tough crowd today. They wouldn't shut up earlier. We quickly move on and I have them in groups of four discussing the curriculum for this year. Suddenly I feel sick to the pit of my stomach and a pain surges through my body from my ankle right up to my head. My leg gives out and I hold on to the desk for support. As I push myself back up I look out of the window and see two hollows in the school yard looking at me with those sickening yellow eyes. Fuck. Okay let's just pretend I didn't see them. Oh my god I can feel them staring at me. This is horrible. Ok just act normal. I push myself up straight and sit in my chair playing with my phone under the desk. Stressed doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. I take a deep breath in and look up to find Ichigo and Uryu pushing each other and kicking each other under the table, much to the annoyance of Orihime and Rukia.  
"Get out" it comes out darker than I thought it would, Anger drips from every syllable. I see several of the kids look at Ichigo and Uryu exchanging silent farewells with their eyes. They get up and head out the door in single file not turning around, I follow behind them and slam the door accidently.  
"What the hell are you two arguing about now?" I ask the exasperation audible in my voice, gripping the bridge of my nose. Why are the hollows here now it's broad daylight? How did they find me?  
"I told him I should go and take care of the hollows but Uryu…" Ichigo answers looking at me.  
"I'm perfectly capable of dealing with such matters Ichigo" he counters, glaring at him "on my pride as Quincy…"  
"Shut your mouth about that bloody Quincy pride already"  
"That is enough you two!" I shout I catch my hands shaking from the stress "that is enough cursing from you Mr. Kurosaki and neither of you is going out there to fight them. I'm your teacher and it is my responsibility to keep you out of danger" I heave a sigh as I hear a clunk behind me. I turn around to see that Cadance has come sliding up the hallway in her dress and high heels and has hit the lockers.  
"Get back in class you two" I announce as I see her head up the corridor towards me. As soon as they shut the door I run towards Cadance  
"Cadance what are we gonna do?" I ask in the hopes her mind will be more clear than mine.  
"I don't know but three of them followed me here and I…"  
"YOU WHAT?!" I grab the collar on her dress bringing her face up to mine "what on earth possessed you to lure three deadly hollows to a school filled with children?" I hiss into her ear.  
"I didn't know where else to go" she replies softly, tears start falling down her cheeks leaving streaks of mascara behind like battle scars. I whisper in her ear, let her go, give her hug and head into my classroom. I tell the kids to carry on reading without me and grab my inhaler from my purse pushing it into the pocket of my jeans. When I come out Cadance has dried her eyes and follows me down the stairs out into the school yard. As I reach the yard I take each step towards the beasts with my head held high. I am shaking and I am crying. I am not afraid to die, I merely mourn the life I could have had. Cadance walks besides me whimpering slightly, hands balled into fists and clenched at her sides. Our backs are to the window so at least I won't frighten the kids. I'm just glad they don't see what I do. A mask surrounded by blue tentacles that curl and entwine like a thousand snakes. A masked head attached to a gigantic body its hands large enough to kill with a single swipe. A mask with the body of a snake and claws like a tiger. A mask with the body of a spider with pincers as sharp as shattered glass. A man, a mask half covering his wicked grin. Electric blue hair spiked up on end a sword balanced across his shoulders. I'd call him a soul reaper if it wasn't for this feeling of dread that crawls under my skin like maggots. The longer I hold his gaze the more intense it becomes. I stand a few feet away from him within striking distance and close my eyes.

Authors Notes:

Hi Guys!

So I've decided to go back to this story after leaving it alone for a while with a fresh perspective and what I feel is a lot more knowledge about what it is that makes a plot work and a story really sing. I will be going through all the chapters (including ones not on this website) and editing them all to just bring the cohesion and quality of the whole thing up. What I really need though is your reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Am I getting characters personalities right? Any tips or suggestions? This is the first time I've ever tried writing any fic and lets just say it's a very different process to what I expected. Any questions, suggestions or opinions just leave them down below and I'll have a look through them all. If you want to stay updated on the changes I'm making don't forget to fav either this story or me as an author so I can let you know :)

Thanks,  
N3vermore


	4. Chapter 4

"You do not harm these children, do you understand?"  
"Are you giving up?" he asks amusement tingeing his baritone voice.  
"Promise you'll leave them alone first" Cadance replies. Her voice doesn't tremble, like me she too has resigned herself to death.  
"Well this is no fun" he chuckles stepping closer till I can feel his breath on my face. I feel him turn his body to face Cadance, the very tip of his sword drags across my cheek leaving my face moist with blood. "Lord Aizen told me you two would be a challenge, grown women with vast amounts of Reiryoku. I must say I am disappointed"  
"I do not live to please the likes of you, cockroach" I reply. "Fuck you" I feel my face contort into a sneer as I spit in his face. It is one thing to kill a person, it's another to draw their death out to torturous lengths beforehand. He wipes his face in his open shirt and glares at me.  
"You bitch!" I see his sword glints in the sun as he attacks with lightning speed, I ready myself for the blow. Chink. Suddenly a soul reaper appears, her long black hair tied into a bun meticulously, oval glasses frame her pretty face as she blocks his sword with her zanpakuto. Like a bank manager/assassin or a kickass, young, McGonagall. The hollow man laughs.  
"So they send a lieutenant to do their dirty work"  
"You would be a fool to stay there is a captain on his way"  
he scoffs "You do not want to cross Aizen woman" suddenly the hollows attack. A tentacle shots forward and grabs Cadance, she screams as it starts to drag her across the concrete towards its gaping mouth. Before I can help Cadance the giant hands of one of the hollows come speeding towards me from both sides trying to cup me up. I leap as far forward as I can as its fingers just scrape the soles of my shoes. I land with a thud on the hard ground and the wind is knocked out of me. I wheel around and sit up in time to see the snake one slithering towards me. Its chest is up straight like a python ready to strike, its clawed hands outstretched ready to tear me to shreds. I try to push myself backwards away from it but it just speeds up. It lunges and cuts my calf but doesn't get a hold on me. I push myself back further but bump into the rubbish bin behind. It's gaining on me and ready to strike. As it strikes I manage to leap out of it way and start running towards the car park. If Cadance and I can get there we can hop on the bike and drive away. I run towards the others with the snake and the giant in tow. As I get closer I see the soul reaper push of the ground, twirl at the highest point of her arc and cut Cadance free in a single blow. A look of mild displeasure is all the emotion that is shown on her face. I manage to break Cadance fall. I wish that by that I meant I caught her arms outstretched ready, instead she lands on me, hard. The soul reaper tells us to run as we head for my bike. I trip but Cadance pulls me up. I turn around and see the soul reaper fighting off the three hollows, she dodges their attacks and counters perfectly. Her attacks are lethal as she kills one right before my eyes however the man is about to strike her from behind.  
"Grab the bricks!" I scream to Cadance, she nods in reply and runs towards me with the two stones in her hands I was using to steady my kick stand. Henry hasn't fallen over that means we can enter stage two of my half-baked rescue plan because we all know how awesome they've worked in the past.  
"I got the bricks" she presses one into my hand panting.  
"Good, Get him!" I shout as I run towards him, chest wheezing.  
"Ebony wait!" by the time I hear her shout I am behind the man. He turns around just as I club him with the brick. It collides with his face at all the speed and strength I can muster. He spits a tooth into his hand and laughs maniacally tucking it into his pocket. He looks up at me, smiles blood trickling out of his mouth. His hand shots towards me, he squeezes his face contorting till it is full of malice and lifts me up. I cant breathe and the lack of air in my lungs triggers an asthma attack. I scram my nails across his hand trying to make him loosen his grip as my toes search desperately for the ground. My vision blurs at the edges and then I am thrown, skidding across the ground on my back, I gasp for air as I pull out my pump. When I finally stop I take my pump and lie there shaking, my hands skirt over the concrete trying to consolidate the notion that I am still alive and that this is still real. Cadance pulls me up and I start swaying. I can make out the woman fighting with another soul reaper against the man. I focus on trying to un-blur my vision and manage to make out tattoos and red hair. Renji were the fucking hell have you been! I text you half an hour ago! I'm sorry if mine and Cadance mortal peril is not that high a priority for you. Renji and the woman force the man into a defensive position at which point he disappears. The woman and Renji run towards us and pant slightly as though they'd just finished a Pilates class not taken on four hollows and a psychopath.  
"Are you girls alright?" the woman asks polishing her glasses sounding genuinely concerned.  
"I'm fine" replies Cadance I go to step forward but Cadance holds onto my shoulder.  
"Its ok dude I can stand" she gives me a wary look and reluctantly let's go. I step towards the woman and bow "Thanks" I croak, she smiles and bows back.  
"Thank you for stalling him, I am Lieutenant Nanao" she replies tucking her zanpakuto in her sleeve  
"Nice to meet you Nanao" I turn and take a step towards Renji. He sheaths his zanpakuto and grins stupidly at me. "No need to thank me…" Oh no you don't. I stand on the tips of my toes so I am at his height and slap him.  
"What was that for?" he whines staring at me in disbelief, covering his head with his hands in case I strike again.  
"You stupid pineapple head! I texted you forty five minutes ago where the hell were you?!"  
"Mr. Urahara gave me a bunch of chores to do and told me if I didn't do them he'd stop feeding me!"  
"You left me with a bunch of monsters and a psychopath so you could have some noodles!"  
"Admittedly not my best decision"  
"I don't buy it" Cadance adds "What's the real reason you were so late here" Renji looks to Nanao and she gives a curt nod Renji sighs  
"Me and Nanao have been asked by the head captain to bring you in" he answers, all fun and games are gone as Renji looks at both of us seriously  
"Bring us in?" Cadance asks  
"Yes take you to the soul society where…" Nanao begins  
"Whoa! Hold on! We're not criminals, you can't just come and take us away. What if we don't want to go? Why should I trust your bloody head captain? And last time I checked the soul society was for dead people!" No they are not taking me away again. Why can't they just be straight up with us? I have a job and a responsibility to look after and educate those kids. What about my family? I know there on the other side of the world but at least they're on my world. I won't go.  
"I'll go" Cadance says quietly looking up at Renji and Nanao. Oh no you didn't. I don't care she can go. More room in the house for me. She can get in trouble and then she'll die and then she'll be sorry. I can see it now. "_Oh Ebony you were right, I never should have gone to the soul society. I'm sorry I didn't listen"_. I mean who cares if something bad happens to her I don't. No no no, on her own head be the consequences, I will not be dragged along just to play big sister. Yeah and she can get her crappy boxes out of my house. She can go and leave me behind. I don't care. I am so not helping her out of this one. No.  
"Ugh fine I'll go but only because you're going to get yourself into a mess if I don't" No mouth what are you doing, shut up!  
"Thank you Ebbyboo" Cadance smiles and rocks back and for on the balls of her feet. She clasps her hands in front of her and bats her eyelashes. The bitch! She knew I'd do that, that I'd have to come because I'd be too worried of anything happening to her. The manipulative bitch!  
"Right we better get a move on" Nanao adds breaking the passive aggressive atmosphere. "They are expecting you by the end of the day at the latest and I imagine you want to take the necessities with you". I nod and dust myself off and start heading towards the school when Mrs. Ochi comes barreling out of the door with the other staff members a panicked look on her face and a phone in her hand.  
"What is going on out here!" she screams hands shaking "I demand you tell me at once or I will ring the superintendent!" she waves the phone wildly in the air glaring at me. She is not pleased. Today has so not gone to plan. I walk over to her smiling serenely, I know now what I must do. I gently pull the phone out of her clenched fist. Just as I thought the phone has been on call the whole time. I smile and delicately lift it to my ear.  
"Hello, is this the superintendent?" I make my voice sound as melodic as possible and try to remember everything Cambridge boys taught me about pronunciation.  
"Who is this? Ochi?" the anticipation tingles across my lips  
"No its Ebony Moore, just calling to tell you to take your job back and shove it so far up there, that way every time you cough, you'll cough up a F grade and you'll be reminded of me."  
"How dare you speak to me like this!..."  
"By the way superintendent, I would make sure that the next time you hire a new member of staff from abroad she doesn't have to hear her colleagues making small minded remarks about her heritage and background" I hang up, press it back into her palm and smile.  
"Meeting you has really been an eye opening experience for me Mrs. Ochi" I smile up at Uryu and the others who watching through the window before pulling on my helmet and heading back to the house.  
_

Authors Notes:

Hi Guys!

So I've decided to go back to this story after leaving it alone for a while with a fresh perspective and what I feel is a lot more knowledge about what it is that makes a plot work and a story really sing. I will be going through all the chapters (including ones not on this website) and editing them all to just bring the cohesion and quality of the whole thing up. What I really need though is your reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Am I getting characters personalities right? Any tips or suggestions? This is the first time I've ever tried writing any fic and lets just say it's a very different process to what I expected. Any questions, suggestions or opinions just leave them down below and I'll have a look through them all. If you want to stay updated on the changes I'm making don't forget to fav either this story or me as an author so I can let you know :)

Thanks,  
N3vermore


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man, what should I take? Nanao and Renji are sat in our living/unboxing room drinking tea. Renji has eaten the last of our biscuits. I poke my head out of my bedroom door black bags in hand.  
"How much clothes do I need to take Nanao? How long will we be staying? Will there be a special occasion while we're there? Do women only wear certain types of clothes in the soul society? Is there anything I shouldn't take? What about bedding? Will lodgings be provided? How long am I staying?"  
I ask one question after of the other, if I don't ask now I'll forget and I don't want to look like an idiot when I get there. Nanao turns and looks towards me adjusting her glasses.  
"I don't know Ms. Moore just take what you feel is important"

"Oh don't call me Ms. Moore call me Ebony, The only people who call me Ms. Moore is the bank and my mother when she's upset with me" I laugh nervously, Nanao is terrifying me. It's not her fault but we've been here 3 hours and she's barely said anything. I feel like every time she picks up a trinket or whispers to Renji she's silently judging me. It's horrible. I push myself off the door frame and grab the big, old kit bag. I should be able to fit at least 3 weeks' worth of clothes in here easy. I run my fingers across the shoulder straps and feel the sand move beneath the canvas camo. He always said the sand got everywhere. I open it up and submerge my arms in its cavernous 'main pocket', this thing is like a T.A.R.D.I.S, I'm pretty sure if I tried hard enough I could fit the whole house in here. I decide not to take the whole house. It would be heavy. Instead I throw an armful of books into the bottom, then stuff some clothes into a ball and shove those on top. I alternate between layers of clothes and sentimentality until the pack is full then pull the drawstring shut and clip the flap pocket closed. I poke my head out of the door once more and check that no one is looking. I slide it shut then lift the faulty floorboard out to reveal my stash of sweets and pop. I shove it all into the outer pockets. I put on my raincoat and boots and pull it onto my back then gently dip my neck as I put on his dog tags and slip them inside my shirt. I give myself a once over in the mirror and then head into the living room where I find Renji sprawled across our settee and Nanao looking at my small music box. She turns it over in her hand and runs her finger down the side and slowly opens the lid. Inside a figurine of a man and woman dancing swirls, Tchiakovsky's Flower Waltz tinkles delicately .

"Do you like it?" I ask seeing her smile as she watches the couple dance and the key twirl. She jumps and slams the lid shut placing it back in the cupboard.  
"It is very beautiful." She replies fixing her glasses. I walk towards the cabinet and take the music box and hold it in front of her, arms outstretched ready for her to take it from me.  
"Take it"  
"I couldn't possibly accept Ms. Moore, I um I'm touched but really it's fine" she tags a nervous smile onto the end. I press the box into her hands.  
"It's a thank you for saving us earlier, I mean let's face it, if we had left it up to pineapple head over there I'd be at the soul society already."  
"I'm not actually asleep ya know" he mutters peevishly glaring at me. He sits up about to lecture us when Cadance clips her way into the living room in her pair of high heels and a nice clean dress wheeling a small suitcase behind her.

"It's time we left Ebony, They'll be waiting for us" she looks at me and then towards the window. I think that's the closest I'm going to get to an apology for emotionally blackmailing me. We follow the soul reapers into our back garden where Renji takes his sword and plunges it into the air in front of us. The blade almost completely disappears as though he stabbed some invisible beast. He clears his throat.  
"Open" is all he says and then a pair of Japanese doors appear and slide away from his sword leaving a gateway into the soul society. A kaleidoscope of black butterflies flutter through the doors. I hold out my hand and one lands on my finger sending a tingling sensation through my body. This seems familiar, these doors, as though I've seen them before. I quickly expel this notion from my mind, I mean to have seen these doors before I would have had to have been from the soul society or dead, right? Renji sheaths his sword and turns around walking past us to Nanao, he taps her on the shoulder and begins to whisper something in her ear. It's hard to make it out so I concentrate hard and press my finger to my lips showing Cadance to be quite. With my back turned to them at two feet away I begin to decipher there mumblings until I catch Nanao's final sentence.  
"Captain Yamamoto has given authorisation for the move, however be on guard." She whispers.  
"Right then let's get you guys to the soul society" Renji announces clapping his hands to get our attention.  
"This…" he begins, leaning up against the doors "Is a Senkaimon, it's a gate that allows soul reapers to travel from the soul society to the human world safely through use of the Jigokuchō" he adds gesturing to the two butterflies who have stayed on this side of the gate and have now began to flutter around Renji and Nanao.  
"You are not soul reapers so you do not have Jigokuchō, this means you cannot pass the same way as we do, you will have to pass through the Dangai." Nanao states pushing her glasses up her nose.

"What's a Dangai?" Cadance replies sounding genuinely curious, I'm not sure I want to know the answer, every question I've asked these pair has had a really crappy and upsetting answer.  
Nanao looks at her and sighs so this can't be good "The Dangai is the precipice world, and is a dimension separated from space and time that can be used to pass to and from the soul society to the human world. It is however very dangerous, the walls are constructed of Kōryū, a current that will trap you until the Kōtotsu runs through cleansing the area by killing everything it comes into contact with." She answers factually. Cadance stands there in shock.  
"Oh! So just your average bloody welcoming party then, tell me, why is it that everything that has tried to kill me within the last three days has all come down to you lot? And let me guess there's more shitty news to come right? Right? Go on spit out Renji!" I shout I have had enough of this  
"We can't go with you" he replies quietly  
"And there it is!" I can't believe it they practically make us come but we have to go via 'the back door' what a joke. I don't know what's going on but it sure as hell isn't what they're telling me.  
"Why can't you go with us then?" Cadance asks worry in her eyes, I guess she's figured out there's more going on here too.  
"We need to make sure everything is ready for your arrival, however you must try and spend as little time as possible in the Dangai" Nanao adds.  
"The problem is we aren't sure you'll be able to get out before the Kōtotsu begins its sweep" replies Renji looking slightly concerned

Authors Notes:

Hi Guys!

So I've decided to go back to this story after leaving it alone for a while with a fresh perspective and what I feel is a lot more knowledge about what it is that makes a plot work and a story really sing. I will be going through all the chapters (including ones not on this website) and editing them all to just bring the cohesion and quality of the whole thing up. What I really need though is your reviews! What did you like? What didn't you like? Am I getting characters personalities right? Any tips or suggestions? This is the first time I've ever tried writing any fic and lets just say it's a very different process to what I expected. Any questions, suggestions or opinions just leave them down below and I'll have a look through them all. If you want to stay updated on the changes I'm making don't forget to fav either this story or me as an author so I can let you know :)

Thanks,  
N3vermore


End file.
